The First Noah-el
by FarewellfromFaith
Summary: The Noah, Exorcists, and Fae are all enjoying a brief reprieve when Sheril decides it's time for their first annual combined Christmas party, which will also be Allen's Sweet Sixteen. In an act of trickery, he connives for Rhiannon to be the planner of it all. Nothing can go wrong! Right? Extension of the Silver Rain, Crimson Snow universe. Three-shot. Gift-fic for author12306.
1. Part 1

_**...The First Noah-el, Part One...**_

_Dear Diary,_

I really had no idea what I was getting into when I agreed to plan the first Noah/ Exorcist/ Fae Christmas party. For one thing, I'm only 19, and ran away from home at 16, so I haven't been to nearly as many as my soon-to-be brother-in-law, Sheril, or Lulu Bell, or even, hell, Road! The loligoth has been around for over 40 years! Even Tyki would have been a better choice, he knows how things work in this household... And on top of the Christmas party, it's Allen's _freaking _Sweet 16. I've been given three days. I. Am. _Screwed._

The day of the twenty-second of December started out fairly normal... Ah, who the hell am I kidding, I live with the _Noah!_ Their idea of normality is killing someone, preferably an Exorcist, turning them and a loved one into a mechanized demon, and then pitting them against other Exorcists to see who wins... But, I love them anyway! After all, blood is thicker than oil, or something like that. I really need to read up on human phrases. That's what Lavi is for.

Anyway, Diary, I wasn't sure how to go along with the whole thing, so when I was told by Sheril about it, I was reasonably upset.

* * *

><p>"<em>Irmãzinha*<em>, I have a favor to ask." Sheril said from the entryway to the library, just as I was getting to the truly interesting part of the Legend of King Arthur. _Wow, the humans really are clueless..._

"Hm?" I hummed, absented minded, my eyes not leaving the page. Tyki glanced up from his book, directly across from me. His glare to his brother should have been my first warning. Emphasis on _should._

"Could you possibly plan the family Christmas party that will take place in the dining hall in three days? Oh, it's also Allen's sixteenth birthday on Christmas day. So, do you think you could?"

"Hm, sure. Okay." I said. Or, at least, I was told I said by Tyki later. I was too engrossed in my story to notice. The sound of the latch on the door finally broke me out of my literature-induced coma. "Who was that?" I queried.

"You really don't know?" asked my fiance, smirking.

"Should I?"

"That, _querida**_, was my brother. And you just agreed to be in charge of the first annual Noah and Fae Christmas party. Good luck, you'll need it." he said, baritone voice dripping sarcasm. He marked his page, stood, and left the room, the closing door echoing in the now silent library.

I asked the air, "What just happened?" The bastard didn't even offer a reply.

* * *

><p>I stomped down the grand staircase, the proverbial storm cloud rumbling above my head. On my way to the conservatory off to the left of the dining hall (the ballroom being to the right)my head bent over a shopping list, I ran face-first into Ianto. He caught my arm before I could fall.<p>

"Whoa there! Have your head in the clouds, Ree?" he asked, his Welsh accent heavy. I shook my head to clear it.

"Yeah, sorry. I got suckered into planning this party, and I only have three days to get everything ready."

"Oh, that'll be difficult, even for you."

"Thanks for the support." I commented, no sincerity in my voice.

"Any time. I'm supposed to be sparring with Dietrich right now, so I'll talk to you later." he said, already walking away from me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just walk away and leave me to my misery." I harrumphed, knowing he wouldn't hear me.

"What's wrong, my dear~?" asked the Earl, in the form of a grotesque clown caricature, when I entered the conservatory. He was seated under the hanging ferns, the silver winter light shining through the glass walls. The intricately sculpted fountain tumbled softly in the center of the room.

"Oh, not much. Just Sheril tricking me into being the party planner for the family get-together in three days." I snarked.

The Earl's smile, if possible, widened, "And how did he trick you, Seraphiel?" I was used to him calling me only by my Noah name now.

"Asked me while I was reading, and didn't even bother to really wake me up." It was fairly well known that, unless badgered, I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings while reading.

"Aw, I'm sorry my dear~, I'll be sure to have him apologize later." The threat was clear as crystal in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, Earl. I just have no clue what to do at this party." A thought popped into my head, "Anyway, why are the _Noah _of all people having a Christmas party?"

"It was Road's idea. Anything to get more presents. What's in your hand, dear~?"

My eyes flicked back to the sheet of paper in my hand, "Oh, this? It's a shopping list, for all the things Allen, Lavi, and Kanda destroyed at the ball. I figured I'd go out and find everything now, before the shops close."

"A sound idea. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you. Is there anything that I may have missed?" I handed him the thin paper.

He read it over twice. "Hm, not that I can see."

"Well then, I'd best be off."

Stay warm, my dear~!"

* * *

><p>"What're you up to, Rhia?" asked Allen from behind me as I pulled on my wool cloak.<p>

"Allen! Where have you been hiding?" He shrugged. "I'm heading out shopping for the Christmas party. There's a few things, like red candles, that we're low on."

I could swear he flushed pink. "Well, since that's kinda my fault, mind if I tag along?"

_Not good. I was going to get his birthday present while I was out. Well, I can't turn him down, that would be rude. I also can't go again tomorrow, that'd look suspicious... Aw, screw it._

"I don't see why not." _Damn..._

When we finally got to Lisbon, the sun was setting. "We'll have to hurry, or we'll be late for dinner. Again."

"Don't worry, there's not much on this list. We can start at the florist to order the wreathes, roses, and lilies." said Allen as he walked ahead. Several people on the street cast sideways glaces at him, from a combination of his hair and him not walking beside me, since he should have been my escort. I picked up my pace to catch up.

"Sounds good. Then after that we'll stop at the butcher's, then the chandlers. After that, we can go home." He hummed in response. We sped through the first two tasks, but I was slightly disheartened when the florist didn't have enough red roses, so I ordered what they had. I'd have to find something to replace them in the centerpiece. We talked and laughed our way through the afternoon, the snow slowing us down considerably, and whenever one of us tripped the other giggled relentlessly. When we finally walked into the chandlers, my feet were aching. Allen placed our order while I browsed. My eye was captured by a delicate piece of wax, and I cut Allen off as I said, "Excuse me, but could you replace fifteen of the tapers with twenty of these?" I held up the candle in question. When Allen saw the shape he grinned, teeth and all.

It wasn't until we were in the carriage that I realized I forgot Allen's birthday present.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is the first installment of <em>The First Noah-el. <em>Thank you for reading! So, Road has the Noah hold a Christmas party, simply because she wants presents? Why does this not surprise me? This will end up being a three-shot, so please look forward to the rest!**

**_*Irmãzinha-_ little sister**

**_** _****__querida-__ dear one  
><strong>


	2. Part 2

_**...The First Noah-el, Part Two**_

_Dear Diary, _

The twenty-third wasn't any better. Well, I guess it sort of was, since I got to spend more time with my two favorite Noah. And I may or may not have given Sheril a swift kick to the knee for tricking me.

If you guessed _may, _you guessed correctly.

It was fun.

Anyway, when Allen and I had sat back down in the carriage, I realized I'd forgotten my main reason for going into town. Allen's Sweet 16 present. And the fact that I still haven't the foggiest clue what to get him is irrelevant. As I had predicted, we were late for dinner, but not by much. I practically inhaled what was dished onto my plate, then excused myself to the library, where most of my papers were strewn around a table. I'd sketched out where all the arrangements and candles would go, as well as the place settings. I'd finally mixed together the Noah with the Fae and Exorcists. That wouldn't have negative repercussions, right? I had just written Allen's name in between Road and Ianto when Tyki silently walked in and rested his chin on my head, his arms snaking around my shoulders. "What are you up to, _querida?"_

"Ugh, don't scare me like that!" I glowered at him, he stared back, unabashed. "I'm writing out the place settings for the party. Everyone's been separated for too long, in my honest opinion. So, I'm assigning seats."

His lips ghosted over my temple, making me shiver. "Hm, you did keep Allen and Road together, so that's nothing to worry about. Sheril's finally warming up to the boy. But, why is Dietrich across from you?" He started twining strands of my hair around his fingers.

"Don't get all snippy with me, it was Adam's idea, so I can't change it." Even Tyki wouldn't dare challenge the patriarch. "By the way, what do you think of doing an anonymous gift exchange?"

"What, like we pick a name and get that person a gift for Christmas?" His breath ruffled the hair next to my ear, tickling me.

"Yes, why?"

"We've just never done one before. Sounds fun, so why not?" He finally untangled himself from my hair, placed one last peck on my cheek, and walked out, saying he was going to bed over his shoulder, and that I should sleep soon as well.

_Why is that man so infuriating? Oh, well, I love him all the same. He is right, though, with all that's going on tomorrow, I need sleep._

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I was greeted by the sight of several, well made, familiar dresses. They were mine, from when I still lived in the Capitol City. I guessed Cleona or Dierdre had brought them in while I was still sleeping. Knowing I would be going out again, I skipped over the plainer, work smocks. The dress I decided on was stereotypical of the day and age*, with a black, low cut corseted bodice, three-quarter length lace trimmed sleeves, and a full red silk bustled skirt. The dress came with a matching lace and jet choker which I fastened around my throat. I laced up my black, kitten-heeled knee-high boots, pulled up my loose black curls with Tyki's comb, and was ready for the day. I looked out the window to judge the time, and was met with the sight of the sun filtering through grey clouds. <em>This is going to be a long, long day.<em>

I grabbed the bag that had everyone's names in it, and walked out my bedroom door. I met up with Lavi and Bookman at the top step, on their way to breakfast. "Hey, Rhia, what's this Christmas party I'm hearin' about?"

"Good morning to you, too, Lavi. It's the Noah family Christmas party, Road insists they have one every year apparently." I shrugged. "I got suckered into planning it."

"Ah, okay," he continued as we descended, "You do know Christmas is Allen's birthday, right?" he said rather loudly.

I whipped around and slapped a hand over his mouth, "Shh, I know!" I rage-whispered. "I'm going into town later to get his present. I would appreciate if you kept quiet about it."

Realization dawned in his eye, "Ah, a surprise party then? This should be fun!"

"What should be fun?" _Shit._

Allen stood at the top of the stairs. My mind raced as I tried to come up with a believable answer. "The... Christmas party! We're doing a gift exchange, so I'm having everyone pick the names of two people out of this bag."

"That does sound fun. That means we should probably get to breakfast now, so everyone can pick the names, right?" I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping against hope that the rest of the day would be less stressful.

How wrong I was.

* * *

><p>"Rhia~, are we leaving yet?!" yelled Road, petulantly.<p>

"Soon, _malyutka*,_ whenever the carriages pull up." It had been decided at breakfast that, after everyone picked two names, the lot of us would set out shopping. I looked down at the two slips of paper I had drawn.

_Svetlana. _Easy enough, she had wildly curly hair, so she was always looking for new pins and combs to help tame it._  
><em>

_Kanda._ Well, damn. What do you get for a man who hates your very existence? While I was wallowing in my misery, the carriages had pulled up, and Road started tugging on my hand toward one of the five. Tyki, Sheril, and Allen were close behind us, and we all piled into the warm, green velvet upholstered interior.

"So, who did you get, Rhia~?" asked Road.

"You know she can't tell you that." Road pouted when Tyki said this. Tyki settled in on my left, Allen seated on my right, and Sheril and Road across from us. Tyki rested his right hand palm-up on his knee, and I habitually twined my fingers with his. "It's supposed to be anonymous, so if she told you it could ruin the surprise for someone else. What if she picked you?"

"Aw, Tyki, you're such a spoil-sport! Did you pick me, _tia_?*"

"I'm not your aunt yet. And, no, I didn't pick you, or anyone else in the carriage with us."

"But you still won't tell me, will you?"

"Um-hm. Not until after the gift exchange. Besides, you should be thinking what you're going to get for your two people." She flushed, her eyes darting down to her own slips of paper. _Oh, I think I know who she picked..._

"Here we are!" Sheril spoke up for the first time. "We can split up, and meet back here in, oh, three hours?" he said once everyone was outside again. The near-by clock tower rang one in the afternoon.

"Alright, then I'm off. And remember, don't tell anyone who you got!" I warned over my shoulder as Tyki, Allen, Road and I made our way through the snow on the Rua de Fe*. Tyki held out his right arm and I rested both hands on his elbow. Road pouted at Allen until he did the same, and she latched on without hesitation, grinning like a mad-woman.

Knowing my real purpose for buying presents, Tyki split us off from the younger (looking) couple, leading me down a cleaner side-street. I looked up to see an awning covering the entire street, so the cobblestones were free of snow. "Know what you're getting him?"

"Yes, it's just a matter of finding it." I knew the 'him' Tyki was referring to was Allen. I had made up my mind, after seeing the sorry state of his current pair, that I was getting him a new pair of leather gloves. I knew where a Glover was in town, but the shop was in the opposite direction of where we were going. "It's the other two I'm worried about. Don't tell anyone I told you..."

"What is it?"

"I picked Kanda's name."

"Hn, so that's why you were staring out the glass like you were trying to melt a hole in it." he said, amusement thick in his tone.

"Shut up..." I mumbled, elbowing him in the ribs, which elicited a chuckle from him. I then saw a little accessory shop nestled into the larger stores. "Let's stop here first! I already know what to look for."

* * *

><p>Tyki and I ended up taking longer than I thought we would, after he took off and I had to go searching for him. When I found him, he had three small, linen wrapped packages. "Here's the gloves for Allen, I saw a Glover's stall while we were walking past that bakery." <em>So that's why he has three packages... Still, why did he have to leave me behind to buy the gloves? Oh, well, he doesn't have to tell me his reasoning for everything. That still stings, though.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

Christmas Eve was insane. INSANE! All of the orders we had placed on the twenty-second showed up, at the same time. The cook staff made all the pies, cookies, and pastries while trying to keep Allen away from the kitchen, so I could make his cake without him knowing. Halfway through stirring the batter, Tyki snuck in and flicked flour into my hair, and it blatantly refused to come out. I got my revenge by wiping a streak of chocolate down his nose, and he had to leave to scrub it off. While he was gone, I placed the cake in the oven and left the kitchen at the head cook's insistence.

I went to see how the decorating in the dining hall was going, to find Sheril staring intently at the floral arrangement in the center of the table. Or, rather, the candles circling the arrangement on the table. He picked one up just as I came to a stop next to him.

"Roses? Red rose shaped candles?" he asked, incredulous.

"The florist was low on roses, so I had to replace them with holly. I found those at the chandlers, and really liked them, so I ordered twenty. I-is that okay?" I rambled.

"Okay?! That's more than okay!" he pulled me into a tight hug, too quick for me to reciprocate. "You're planning this next year, too!" he yelled as he sauntered into the conservatory.

_Lucky me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, second part is done! Please leave a review, and check out author12306's work, she's the one this is gifted to! I don't own -man, it belongs to the lovely Hoshino-sama, who, by the way, is finally better! The instagram has been confirmed to be hers, so go take a look!<br>**

***1- The setting time period is the Victorian era**

***2- Little one in Russian**

***3- Auntie in Portuguese**

***4- Real street in Lisbon**


	3. Part 3

_**...The First Noah-el, Part Three...**_

_Dear Diary,_

Finally, December twenty-fifth, and Christmas Day. It had been an unanimous decision to open presents at dinner, when my Fae friends arrived for the party, so I got to sleep in. Or, at least, I would have if there wasn't still decorating to do. I woke up at the crack of dawn, which, admittedly, isn't all that early in winter, but I was still up before the family and Exorcists had even stopped dreaming. I groaned, rolled onto my left side, then remembered all that was left to do, rolled back over, and clambered out of the warm covers. I was still disoriented, and fell rightly on my bum on the cold hardwood floor. I groaned again, pulled myself off the ground, and stumbled to the wardrobe that currently held all my clothes. I spared a glance for my party dress, a Renaissance era gown of red and green brocade, and pulled out a simple white blouse and taupe work smock. After buttoning the blouse, rolling up the sleeves, and smoothing it down, I unlaced the front of the smock and pulled it on over my head, retying the laces when the fabric had settled. I left Tyki's comb and my ring on my side table, and plaited my hair to keep it out of the way. Looking out the window, I judged the time to be around 8:30, and I still hadn't even trimmed the tree.

I contemplated what was left to do, and upon entering the dining room to see it relatively bare, started there. Aside from the floral arrangements, which were not where they should be, nothing had been done. The ten-foot tree stood stark and plain. The hooks from the garlands at the the ball were still hanging on the walls, so I draped red chiffon over them before hanging the new Douglas and Noble fir garlands, filling the air with their rich, spicy scent.

I moved on to the flowers. Some _urod* _had set the tallest arrangements on the table, and when I tested if someone of Sheril's height* could see over them, I was met with a face-full of Silver and Spanish fir, Angel Choir and Crystal Blanca lilies, camellias, paper-whites and holly. The entire thing was made to look like a miniature pine forest. I turned in the chair to see if any of the servants were bustling around the dining room, and, surprisingly, there were none. _Must all be in the kitchen. Oh, well, I need help with lifting some of these arrangements. They're too wide and awkward for me to carry on my own.  
><em>

I poked my head around the door jam, so as to provide a quick getaway if the head cook threw anything. I had been warned that while cooking on a short schedule, like today, she tended to be in a rotten mood until whatever party or ball Sheril had planned that time around was over. Knowing Sheril, that was much more often than necessary.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt," I paused when the cook flicked a glare in my direction, my heart restarting when she waved a hand for me to continue, "I need help moving the arrangements, could you spare anyone?"

"You heard the girl, Batista, go help." the cook, whose name I still didn't know, grumbled while chopping what looked to be cabbage. The teen whose name was called jumped, dropped the whisk he had been using to beat some unknown batter, and scampered into the dining hall. He came to a stop next to the table, staring at me with terrified, rich brown eyes. He couldn't be older than 17, and was built along the lines of Lavi or Tyki; that is to say, long and lean. His dark blonde hair was long enough to brush the tops of his ears.

"We'll start with the two on the table, they need to be moved to the foyer." He nodded, still silent, and still scared. I picked up one end of the wide, tall arrangement, and Batista scampered to pick up the opposite end. We eased it off the table, through the door arch, and set it down to the left of the front door, the widest part against the wall. As we were carrying the second, I said, "You know, you don't have to be afraid of me. You can talk if there's something you want to be heard." He jumped, which almost caused me to drop the arrangement.

"Oh, uh... um." he stuttered. "I-I'm just not used to talking to nobles. Or them being kind to me." _So that's it; no wonder he's so jumpy._

"You don't have to worry about me. Was it the Kamelot's?" He didn't have to ask what I meant, or how I knew what he was alluding to. I'd been around enough self-righteous old-bloods* to know all too well.

"Ah, no ma'am! I'm fairly new here, and so far, the Kamelot's have been very kind!"

"Well, that's wonderful!" I said as we set down the arrangement, "Well, let's move on to the smaller ones. As long as the long one with the red tapers is on the table, you put them anywhere you feel is right." _At least I don't have to threaten the family to be nicer to their staff._

Batista and I spent the next hour and a half moving flowers and candles, talking, and laughing heartily. I learned about his two sisters, who he was helping his parents support; how he's been working since the age of thirteen; his dreams of being an event manager, which is what we were basically doing now.

"So, why don't you?"

"It requires schooling, and my family can't afford it right now, what with my younger sisters both being in school themselves. My parents are bakers, so they need to be well-educated to be eligible for marriage."

"I see," I whispered, "So, how long do you think it will be before you can live your dream?"

"I honestly don't think I ever will..." he trailed off, disheartened.

* * *

><p>Just as we placed the last arrangement at the base of the stairs, Tyki decided he would rejoin the world of the living.<p>

"You're finally up, _moya lyubou*_! Just in time to decorate the tree!"

"I figured you'd rope me into helping, _querida._" he halted when he saw Batista. "Who's this?"

"Tyki, I'm disappointed in you, not even recognizing your own staff!" I said, in a vain attempt to have him tone down the glare sent to me. I sighed through my nose, "This is Batista, he works in the kitchen, and he's helping me decorate the house because _someone _was still asleep." I countered his glare with one of my own.

He backed down, "So, what was that about helping with the tree?"

I smirked, feeling victorious. "A ten-foot tree is a little too much for one person, so I'm enlisting all the help I can get. You two get along until I get back, I'm going to get Road." I already knew she was awake, just pouting about not being allowed to open her gifts yet.

* * *

><p>When I got back, a grumpy and <em>bored <em>Road in tow, the two Portuguese men were laughing at some unknown joke. Road gave me a searching glance, to which I shrugged and shook my head. She pouted and jumped on Tyki's back, effectively scaring the hell out of him. Apparently he didn't hear us come in.

"Road, the hell?"

"Hey! No swearing on Christmas!" (_I'm writing this after Christmas, I get an exception.) _

"And why should I do as you say?" he snarked, hand on hip. A voice in the back of my mind said, _"He is exactly like Nea..."_

_Shut up, Seraphiel._

_"No."_

_Fine, just don't be obnoxious._

_"I make no such promises."_

"If you don't stop swearing, just for today, I won't kiss you at midnight on New Year's Eve."

He rolled his eyes, "Alright! Alright, I'll be good. But only for today."

Eventually, Batista had to get out a ladder so we could decorate the top of the tree, since even Tyki, the tallest of us, couldn't reach it. In total, we spent four hours and forty-five minutes, since Road kept eating the candy canes and Batista or I would have to go find more in the kitchen.

When we took a break for a late lunch, Tyki asked, "Where's your ring?" Road and Batista were seated in the opposite corner of the gargantuan room.

_What is up with him today? _"Wow, Tyki, I never thought you would be the jealous type." I cracked.

"Just answer the question." My smile faltered. I'd heard him snap at the twins or his brother, even Road, but never me.

Realization finally saw fit to shed some light on me. "So that's why you're so snippy lately? You really are jealous?" He shot a glare at me. "I left it in my room, on the side table. I didn't want to get it sticky from the pine sap."

"...Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to get nasty."

"You have nothing to apologize for, _moy svet, moya zhizn', moya lyubov'*"_

"We'd better get back to work, before Road talks the poor boy's ear off." I stood to walk back to the job at hand, and Tyki caught my wrist, leaned down, and whispered in my ear, "_M__inha luz, __minha vida__, meu amor.*_"

* * *

><p>Around five o'clock, the Fae arrived, wearing their finest red, green, gold, and silver. The gown I was wearing was emerald with a blood-red under skirt, a hood, and a train that rustled whenever I walked, with Celtic knots embroidered along the hem and hood. I led the way into the dining room, where the table had been set for twenty-six people, each setting with a green, red, or white fabric napkin, a silver napkin ring, a single white lily, and a name-card. The crowd spread out to find their places, already talking and laughing with their neighbors.<p>

_This just might go better than I thought... _"Please everyone, take your seats!" said the Earl. From where he was seated at the head to the end of the right side, the closest to the door, sat myself, Tyki, Lena, Viktor, Devit, Kanda, Gideon, Lavi, Lucretzia, Cleona, Dante, and Lenalee. Opposite the Earl sat Sheril, and from his right to where the Earl's place setting was sat Marco, Lulu Bell, Jasdero, Bookman, Dierdre, Svetlana, Luca, Fyre, Road, Allen, Ianto, and Dietrich. When everyone was seated, the kitchen staff poured out of the hidden doorway, carrying tray upon tray of well-made food. The feast was rapidly devoured, the large group impatient to start the gift exchange.

"Alright, alright, the lot of you! Go find the gifts with your name on them!" I could have sworn the majority of the occupants of the room reverted to toddlers. They swarmed the tree, each quickly picking up two brightly wrapped packages, some in paper, some in fabric. Except Tyki. He waited, and when most of the group had returned to their seats, he calmly stood, picked up the remaining four gifts, handed two to me, and sat back down. At a signal from me, the lot unwrapped their new treasures. I watched them, not opening mine, content to watch and listen to everyone's delight, until Tyki nudged my arm with his elbow. I untied the intricate bow around the smaller, square one, and the paper fell away, revealing a plain brown wooden box. I lifted the lid and saw a thin silver chain. Attached to it was a silver leaf, or the silver-plated veins of one. It looked so delicate, I was afraid that if I picked it up, it would shatter in my hand like a real leaf would. The chain was rather long; even on me it would reach my belly button. I carefully laid it aside to open the second gift. This one was thinner, and was about 8" by 6". The wrapping was suspiciously familiar, just like one of the packages Tyki had been carrying the other day. Foregoing that, I unwrapped the linen, to see a purple leather-bound journal. The pages were a pale cream, and exotic birds were embossed on the cover.

"Did you get me this?" I whispered to my fiance.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

I rolled my eyes, and, hearing the clock strike seven, excused myself from the table. I worked my way over strewn paper and fabric, kicking a clear path. When I was in the kitchen, I nodded at Batista, who was already waiting to light the candle on the chocolate cake, which had been frosted white, with sugared whole cranberries covering the top and sprigs of rosemary on the sides, arranged to look like tiny pine trees. He lit the candle, helped me to lift the cake on a wide silver platter, and we walked back into the dining hall. When Road saw what we were carrying, she gasped, which caught the attention of everyone else. When the room went silent, I started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you..."

* * *

><p><em>And that's what happened, diary. After singing, Allen blew out the single candle, Batista assisted him in cutting it, and the other staff brought out plates for everyone. We talked and laughed for another two and a half hours, until Road almost fell asleep in her third helping of cake. Sheril diplomatically ended the festivities, and by midnight the Fae were in their coats and out the door. The Noah and Exorcists went to their own rooms, except for myself and Tyki. We are now seated in the upstairs family room, since Bookman threw us out of the library when he saw us try to sneak in with plates of left-over cake. Tyki somehow managed to get the fire roaring and now he's sitting next to me in front of it, reading the book Marco gave him. I know, because it's the very same book I gave him five years ago. Oh well, at least Tyki's happy. What's even better is that Allen grinned like a young child on, well, Christmas morning when he opened the gloves Tyki and I gave him.<br>_

_Uh-oh. Tyki's reading over my shoulder and smirking. I'll write again soon._

_~Rhiannon_

* * *

><p><strong>A very, VERY Merry Christmas to all my readers! I hope you enjoyed your present, author12306! By the way, Batista is my new OC, and might be appearing again later.<br>**

***1) urod- moron in Russian**

***2) Based on my own speculation, Sheril is about 6'4"**

***3) old-blood- very old noble Fae families**

***4) _moya__ lyubou _- my love in Russian **

***5-6)_M__oy svet, moya zhizn', moya lyubov; __M__inha luz, __minha vida__, meu amor. _- My light, my life, my love, first in Russian, then Portuguese.**


End file.
